Lotus
by TigerKishanLuvr
Summary: Ren, Kishan, and Kelsey are in the jungle in India, searching for the brothers long lost friends. But, she is changed, physically and emotionally.
1. Chapter 1

Lotus

Chapter one: Kelsey's POV

We walked through the jungle in India. Kishan, the black tiger, and Ren, the white tiger, were walking by my side. I was rambling about different things. Finally I looked at them.

"What are we searching for anyway? We just left from meeting dragons, and fighting a kraken! Cant a girl get a break!" I complained.

Ren switched to himself. A tall, gorgeous, Indian man, cobalt blue eyes and jet black hair. "Just wait, you'll find out. This is mainly for Kishan anyway." She whispered to me. "She should be around here somewhere any way."

"Really? Because we have been walking for," I looked at my wrist. Dang, no watch. "Well, whatever. A long time!" I waved my hands is a dramatic way.

"Yea, she's probably right." Kishan's voice made me jump. "We should stop for tonight. We'll start again in the morning." He walked ahead. He was a tall, Indian man too, with golden eyes and jet black hair, also gorgeous.

I looked at Ren, wondering why he was so sad. Ren just shrugged, gave me a look saying, don't worry about him, he'll be fine. We walked a few more minutes, finding a nice spot by some rocks. Ren and I started on the tent while Kishan worked on finding fire wood.

When he left I scooted next to Ren. "So, what's up with your brother?" I asked.

He smiled. "Don't worry about it Kells. Everything will be fine, soon. Trust me, sundara." He kissed my forehead and we went back to the tent.

We finished just in time for Kishan to come back with the wood. He placed it neatly in a pile, and then Ren quickly started it. "What would you guys like for dinner?" I asked, taking the golden fruit out of the backpack I have been carrying.

Ren sat down across from Kishan who was looking at the fire, leaning against a tree. "I don't care whatever you'll have." Ren smiled at me.

"Ok, Kishan?" I asked, sitting by Ren.

"Uh, same." He sighed.

I ordered chicken, mashed potatoes, with green beans. We ate, talking about the colors of the rainbow.

"Why isn't there white?" Ren asked.

"Or black." Kishan added.

"Well, black is kinda in there. If you think about it, because it goes to purple, and the higher you get, the darker it is. And white? I have no clue." I answered.

"Pink?" Ren asked.

"What about all those navy colors?" Kishan said, taking a drink of water.

I sighed. "Because god said navy colors can't go in a rainbow! Rainbow is a pretty thing, not all dark and sad!" I informed, grinning.

"I agree, navy is dark. Rainbows are supposed to be bright." Ren agreed.

Kishan grunted and laid down, folding his hand behind his head. His face was so, sad. I wanted to give him a hug, and tell him everything will be alright. But, what was everything? What are we here for? So, I just looked up at the stars and imagined that everything will be well, and we will have a happy ending.

"Well, you should get some sleep Kells. Early morning tomorrow." Ren said to me.

"Yea, your right. Goodnight Kishan." I stood, looking over at him. He was his black tiger, under a tree. He made a harrumph noise.

"I gave Ren a hug. He kissed me goodnight. "Good night, mera pyara."

I smiled, and slept just fine.

That morning, I woke, hearing some whispering outside the tent. I came out and Kishan was stairing out to the jungle and Ren was talking to him in Hindu. He saw me and gave me a weak smile. "How long have you been up?" I asked.

He stood, walking to me. "About 30 minutes." He whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked him.

"He," He trailed off. "He's kind of sad."

"I figured that." I grinned. "You guys need to leave so I can change."

"Ok, come on Kishan, we need to leave for a few minutes." Ren urged Kishan.

They both left quietly as tigers, and I asked the divine scarf to make me an outfit for today. She got a pair of jeans and a white shirt with a blue lotus flower. That's pretty, I thought to myself and I slipped on my shoes.

I started to take down the tent when the boys came back.

"Need some help?" Ren asked, smiling.

"Please?" I asked.

We got through with the tent, and Kishan kicked out the fire, and we started to walk around the jungle once more. They switched into tigers, telling me to stay by them.

After a mile or so walk, Kishan started to pick up his pace. Ren switched to man. "He has her scent." He smiled. We got to a section where there were berries, some bird feathers, a knife stuck in a tree trunk and some arrows in another tree. There was a net by the knife and what looked like a hole where the arrows were. "Kelsey, stay very, very close to me." Ren ordered.

"Ok." I let squeaked out.

Kishan switched to man. "I can smell her, she's here." He smiled.

"And you're happy because we might get killed by her?" I angrily asked.

"She won't kill us." He protested.

"Right ok, sure. Everything is going to be fine, right? Just sit back and let the tiger take care of some crazy insane chick that had traps, death berries, knifes, and arrows, and probably is really hungry and is ready to kill people. It that about right?" I hissed at him, scooting behind Ren.

He looked angry. "Yes, now if you shut up for 2 seconds maybe things will go just a bit smoother!" He said back.

"Fine then make it better!" I yelled.

It went quiet; there was a rustle in the tree above us. A low growl, some more rustling. A shadow, fell from the tree on the ground. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, a black dress. She was holding what looked like a knife. She had a cat tail and cat ears with a pattern of a tiger, black and white. Hands, no, claws. She growled, showing her teeth, and she even had fangs.

I squealed, then

Everything

Went

Dark


	2. Chapter 2

**IM SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN THE POSTING, I HAVE BEEN AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER FOR AWHILE. THANK YOU TO ALL THE READERS! LOVE YOU GUYS.**

_**KEEP UP THE WRITING!**_

Chapter 2

Lotus POV

I crept through the trees. My claws dig into the bark of the tree for support.

Back at my catching grounds, there was, people. Ko'i rasta nahim, Ren aura Kishan. Lekina, kauna hai vana? (No way. Ren and Kishan. But, who is, she?) I thought to myself. Haha, sayada maim use dara kara sakate haim! (Haha, maybe I can scare her!) I smiled.

I jumped to another tree, making it rustle. I saw her face, pale, scared. She was yelling at Kishan about my death berries and about someone killing her. She walked behind Ren, so I made more rustling.

I leaped down, in a shadow. I glared at the girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She looked like she was going to pass out.

I held my blue handled dagger and growled softly, showing my fangs. She squealed, and then fell. Ren caught her and slowly set her down, her head on his lap.

"Kelsey?" Ren shook her, trying to wake her.

"Lotus! Don't scare the girl!" Kishan yelled at me.

"What?" I looked away from her, and into golden eyes. "It was fun." I mumbled. "What's the matter with her anyway?"

Kishan sighed. "I don't know, probably the fact that she just saw a girl with ears and tail growl at her and she thinks you are going to eat her."

"She should get out more." I smiled.

"Lotus, try not to scare too much when she's around, please?" Ren asked.

"Fine. But being stuck in the wood for 200 year or so kinda makes you bored, just saying." I said. "You need a place to sleep for the night?" I asked.

Ren nodded.

"You can stay here if you'd like. I'll be right back. Oh and don't take the knife of arrows, it's a trap." I smiled. I grabbed a bottle from behind a tree, and headed to the river.

I filled it with ice cold water. I looked at the reflection. A girl with blond hair, blue eyes, cat ears and fangs. I sighed, and left the girl on the other side. I grabbed some berries and stuck it in the water, shaking the bottle.

"Here, get her to drink this." I tossed Ren the bottle that was now a pink liquid. Kishan set up a green, thing. "What is that?" I asked, touching the fabric.

"It's a tent." He grinned.

"Huh." I grinned.

"Hey, Lotus, what's in this?" Ren asked.

"Oh, some berries that will help with the headache. I thought she might have one when she wakes up. Need some help with a fire?" I asked Kishan.

"Sure, thanks." Kishan said. We searched for some firewood, and headed back to camp.

"She's awake." Ren smiled.

"What's what's with the tail?" She asked, looking at Ren.

"Oh, long story." I laughed, setting the wood down in a pile.

"You can speak English?" She asked.

"English, French, and my native language, Hindu." I explained.

"Wow. Spanish?" She asked.

"Never been to a Spanish speaking country." I said, and light the fire, by rubbing two sticks together.

"Oh, well, I'm Kelsey." She extended her hand.

"Lotus, like the flower." I smiled, shaking her hand.

"Wait, what happened to your claws?" She asked.

I let her hand go. "Well, technically, in my fingers." I said bluntly.

"Well, um. That's cool, I guess." She smiled weakly.

Ren coughed, getting my attention. "So, Lotus. Can you tell me what happened?" He asked.

"With what?" I asked.

"The whole," Kishan said, looking at me up and down.

"Oh, well. That is a funny story." I laughed. "You should sit." I smiled.

They sat down by the fire. "Ok, go on." Ren urged.

I sighed. "Ok, here it goes. I got bit by a tiger." I said, watching their expressions. Ren and Kishan looked shocked, while Kelsey looked like she is about to throw up. Kaise yaha mere sabase acche dosta ke li'e sambase…. (How to explain this to my best friends…)


End file.
